


Not as obvious as you thought

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Kwang Soo never fit the definition of alpha. And he was not the only one who doubt his own status</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It must be a mistake".

Kwang Soo would thought every time he was reminded that he was an alpha.

He did have the strong pheromone of an alpha and the ability to breed but he lacked those strong presence and impression.

"You are an alpha?"

That was the first question people would ask whenever they meet him.

Just like today in an unknown bar in the middle of the night.

Kwang Soo showed a forced smile and sat down to order his drink.

"Not as strong as you, though," Kwang Soo replied while looking at the man who coincidentally shared the same table as him in the crowded bar.

The muscular man smiled and Kwang Soo was taken back of how sweet his smile was despite his big bully impression.

"Kim Jong Kook," the tanned man introduced himself and Kwang Soo gave his name in return. They were soon engaged in meaningless conversations until dawn.

Kwang Soo was already drunk yet Jong Kook was still as sober as ever because, Kwang Soo noticed, that he had only ordered apple juice all night.

It was weird, almost felt like a dream even, but somehow Kwang Soo missed that particular alpha man which was rare because he was also an alpha and alpha weren't attracted to another alpha except to fight for territory.

"Are you bonded?" Kwang Soo asked because unlike the younger alpha, Jong Kook seemed so calm and not as aggressive. He didn't need to, of course, considering how people would avoid Jong Kook immediately after seeing him.

"You guess," Jong Kook answered shortly and sipped his favorite juice.

A strong, male alpha, wandering alone at night in the bar drinking juice while having no interest in finding a mate. It was weird for a not bonded alpha and was even weirder for a bonded alpha.

Kwang Soo kept guessing until his head hurt because his brain was clearly not designed to think that much. He only lifted his head when Jong Kook dismissed himself for toilet break.

They were only happened to share the same table (again). Jong Kook didn't need to be so reserved but Kwang Soo thought that was just how Jong Kook functioned so he ignored it. He then notice some sort of pills that looked so familiar.

It was probably Jong Kook's.

Kwang Soo rolled the bottle on his palm until Jong Kook was back. Unconsciously, Kwang Soo quickly put the bottle inside his pocket and started drinking.

The silly conversation continued until very late night. Many times Jong Kook was right but being a stubborn man, Kwang Soo would strongly argued and for a second Jong Kook's eyes changed.

Jong Kook would lick his lips and apologized to Kwang Soo which was not necessary. Kwang Soo thought that was because Jong Kook was more matured so he gave more space for the younger generation to speak up.

Jong Kook sipped his juice and suddenly he started to search for something.

"What's wrong hyung?"

"No, I think... Maybe I left it at home," Jong Kook answered nervously. He looked panicked when he couldn't find whatever he was searching for and quickly bid good bye to Kwang Soo.

Kwang Soo raised his eyebrows but then he remembered how he had hidden Jong Kook's bottle in his pocket.

By accident of course.

Jong Kook looked so troubled by it so Kwang Soo thought that it must be a very important medicine. It would be better to give it back, right?

He could always make an explanation like how he found it on the floor later.

Kwang Soo paid the bill and quickly went outside, ready to find Jong Kook even thought he didn't know the older man's address.

It wouldn't be too hard to find an alpha male with strong pheromones.

That was when Kwang Soo realized that he had never smelled anything from Jong Kook, not even the dominating smell that alpha male usually possessed.

That explained why Jong Kook's table was more approachable than the rest.

Good thing Kwang Soo had the pill bottle. He sniffed the bottle and found a weak trace of the same smell. It was so weak that Kwang Soo got wonder. But he followed the trace anyway until he reached the old apartment building.

Kim Jong Kook.

Kwang Soo found the right floor and unit right away. The smell had gotten so strong that Kwang Soo became dizzy.

What confused him the most was, it wasn't alpha male's pheromones.

But the sweet, alluring smell of vulnerable omega in heat.

Kwang Soo couldn't keep his head straight. When he reached the right door, he didn't give a damn about knocking or ringing the bell.

He was in aggressive mode so he just banged the door open. There he found his prey in kneeling position, trying to search for something that was clearly held by Kwang Soo at that moment.

"You are an omega."

Kwang Soo didn't recognize his own voice. It was deep and frightening even for himself.

The effect was clearly shown on Jong Kook as well. He was trembling hard, not dare to lift his head.

"You restrain the smell and the heat cycle with this drug, right hyung?"

Jong Kook swallowed hard. In normal state he could outwin even an alpha with his power but being in heat had weakened him. The presence of an alpha in his territory, in his state had rose his instinct to surrender.

Kwang Soo locked the door and walked closer. Jong Kook could only closed his eyes, hoping that the trembling would somehow stop so he didn't look pathetic. He yelped in pain when Kwang Soo grabbed his hair to force him to stand.

Kwang Soo was impatient. He pushed his face towards Jong Kook's until their lips touched while holding the older man in his embrace until both of them lost balance and landed on Jong Kook's bed.

Kwang Soo trailed his kiss to the jaw and neck, making the man in heat soon moaned in pleasure.

It was difficult for Jong Kook to keep to himself. He had held back his own heat too long that the effect came to him at once. He was so sensitive even to the slightest touch and the alpha could sense that.

"You taste so sweet, I wonder how on earth I could miss an omega like you," Kwang Soo praised, though it didn't sound like a compliment for Jong Kook.

"What was an omega doing in a bar full of alphas? If the pill didn't work you could have been ravished by all of the alphas there."

Jong Kook knitted his eyebrows, he couldn't imagine himself become an object for many hungry alphas. But he had his reason of course.

"I was searching for..."

"For? Affection?" Kwang Soo tried to guess while stroking Jong Kook's front pants. Jong Kook arched his back and moaned deliciously.

Kwang Soo couldn't hold his smirk. Jong Kook was indeed an omega.

"So you want to get laid, that's why you were there seducing man?"

"I didn't!" Jong Kook snapped back, but his argument fell flat when Gwang Soo started to play with his nipples. The high pitch moans escaped his mouth and Kwang Soo got more aroused.

"Now you sound more like an omega, but still stubborn. Let me fix it."

Kwang Soo took break from teasing the man. He sat up and watched the writhing man below him. The older man didn't say it but he clearly missed the touch.

Omega in heat is just as needy as the alpha if not more.

"Strip off," Kwang Soo ordered. Jong Kook glared at him but complied anyway. After all, an alpha's command was absolute for an omega to follow.

"So you're waiting for an alpha to take you every night like this?"

"I didn't!" Jong Kook retorted. His voice was stubborn but he obediently took off all his clothes so Kwang Soo wouldn't punish him for that.

"Then why are you visiting the bar? Where's your alpha by the way?"

Jong Kook didn't answer right away. He folded his underwear neatly before placing it with the rest of his clothes.

Jong Kook bit his lips. He needed to answer the question even if he was reluctant.

"I was just looking around, I don't mate."

Kwang Soo raised his eyebrows.

"You don't mate? But you're an omega, you need an alpha to protect you."

"No, I don't!" Jong Kook quickly answered, "I'm strong enough, I don't need to bond."

Kwang Soo was amused. How can an omega be this stubborn?

"But you shiver when I touch you like this," said Kwang Soo, his hand reached Jong Kook's bare thigh. He could see Jong Kook tensed up.

"You need to get some pleasure to cool out the heat, just how long can you endure it with the drugs?"

Kwang Soo reached for Jong Kook's half erected cock. He saw the older man gasp.

"I... I can."

"You can't," Kwang Soo corrected for him. He could see that Jong Kook trembled more.

"Are you a virgin?"

Jong Kook throw disgusted looks and Kwang Soo had to hold his chuckle.

"You're lucky that I'm less aggressive compared to other alpha."

That was Kwang Soo thought, but when his nose touched Jong Kook's skin and smelled the alluring pheromone directly, his mind went blank.

Jong Kook screamed when Kwang Soo bit his shoulder. But the scream soon changed to desperate moan after Kwang Soo soothed him with rough massage on his ass.

"See, you like it," Kwang Soo claimed. Jong Kook pouted with more disagreement.

"Are you sure, Hyung? Spread your legs for me, Hyung."

Jong kook clenched his jaw before opening his legs for Kwang Soo. The taller man started touching the inside of Jong Kook that had never have been explored.

"See, you're wet. Your body is preparing for me."

At that Jong Kook couldn't argue. Because it was clear that his body had betrayed him since beginning.

Suddenly, Kwang Soo heard some footsteps from outside the room they occupied, probably a beta from the smell. The beta stopped on his track right in front of Jong Kook's room, Kwang Soo could guess the trigger.

Kwang Soo growled in low tone and spread his pheromone, enough for the beta to smell it from the back of the door and backed away.

After making sure that he had marked that place as his territory, he focused his attention on the trembling omega in front of him.

Jong Kook had seen his true form. Kwang Soo was indeed an alpha male.

"See Hyung, people will be attracted to you and you can't protect yourself if you don't bond," Kwang Soo explained, now with his usual caring tone.

Jong Kook tried to argue back, but the strong scent of Kwang Soo had numbed his tongue. Kwang Soo had taken complete control of the situation now that his instinct kept telling him to obey.

"Spread your legs Hyung, let me see you prepare yourself for me," Kwang Soo encouraged.

Jong Kook swallowed hard, he did as he was told. He spread his legs wide so that Kwang Soo could see him clearly and start spreading his buttcheeks.

And then he hesitated. Jong Kook tried to run his finger to his wet opening. He looked at Kwang Soo unsure and then to his opening.

"Hyung, don't tell me?" Kwang Soo asked.

Jong Kook licked his lip.

"Just push your finger inside Hyung," Kwang Soo finally helped.

Jong Kook took a deep breath before inserting his finger as he was told. He moaned. The penetration sent pleasure and pain at the same time, Jong Kook was unsure whether he liked it or not.

"Keep fucking yourself until you feel loose enough to insert more fingers."

"M...more?"

"Yeah," Kwang Soo nodded, ignoring the look of terror on Jong Kook's face, "And then you scissor them so the hole loosens up more."

"S...scissor?"

It was hard for Kwang Soo to make a straight face anymore. Jong Kook was so clueless that it was frustrating yet adorable.

"Hyung, are you scared? Is that why you've been avoiding any bond-makings all this time?"

Jong Kook didn't answer, but Kwang Soo knew that he was right.

Jong Kook understood that he needed to form a bond sooner or later but he was too scared of the process. He did try to search for an alpha however, that's why he spent his nights in bars. But on top of not finding the 'right' mate, he couldn't imagine the feeling of being taken, being dominated.

Now that he experienced it, he realized that his body understood his need more than himself. It frightened him how his body reacted to all simple touches.

"Just enjoy it, Hyung," Kwang Soo suggested.

Could he?

Could he shut down his annoying, over-calculating brain and let his lust take control of his mind?

"I will help," Kwang Soo then offered. And Jong Kook could feel the sigh of relieve escaped his mouth.

Kwang Soo made his way between Jong Kook's legs before claiming his mouth once again. Now with more gentleness. He told Jong Kook who was frozen to open his mouth and began exploring the inside with his tongue.

Jong Kook was stiff. Kwang Soo could sense the awkwardness so he told the older man to relax and enjoy.

"Moan for me like the good omega you are."

Jong Kook complied, not because he was told to but because it really felt good.

Kwang Soo was much, much more younger than him but he got the experience.

Kwang Soo roamed his hands to Jong Kook's inner thighs and the man shivered in a good way. Kwang Soo put more force on his mouth while lifting Jong Kook's legs up, making the man lie beautifully beneath him. He pressed their body closer, taking time to enjoy the sweet mouth of Jong Kook that still tasted like apple juice. Grinding his hips, he noticed that Jong Kook's heat had increased.

"Kwang Soo, your jeans," Jong Kook protested. It was uncomfortable to get friction on the groin by the rough surface of jeans.

Kwang Soo looked at himself.

Oh right, he was still fully clothed.

But screw that.

"Do you want me to undress? Do you finally want it?" Kwang Soo teased.

"That's not..." Jong Kook mumbled.

"But you know that as an alpha, there's no obligation for me to go with your preference," Kwang Soo reminded, "But you, Hyung, have to strip naked whenever I ask you to and entertain me in whichever way I like."

The sudden reminder somehow sent butterfly in Jong Kook's stomach.

Kwang Soo was right. If he surrendered now, he would be Kwang Soo's property. Being dominated for the rest of his life.

Did he really want it?

His brain of course said hell no, but strangely his cock twitched like crazy and Kwang Soo noticed.

"Must be nice to have an honest body like yours," Kwang Soo grinned, his hand reached for the painfully erected cock to stroke it roughly.

Jong Kook's body jolted and he cried out.

Kwang Soo couldn't hold it anymore. He inserted 2 fingers at once into Jong Kook and was surprised at how tight the muscle ring were.

"Relax Hyung, or it will hurt," Kwang Soo tried, but Jong Kook was not in the state of listening.

Kwang Soo decided to kiss Jong Kook's cheek to calm him. He then processed to tease his earlobe and whispered for him to relax numerous time.

Jong Kook was still sobbing but his body started to calm down. Kwang Soo kept licking Jong Kook's neck, stroking his chest to sooth him while his fingers were busy fucking Jong Kook.

Jong Kook cried out when Kwang Soo made the scissoring move, but Kwang Soo was fast to respond with a deep kiss.

"I'm sorry Hyung. I'm big, I need to prepare you thoroughly."

Jong Kook sobbed harder. His hole was already full with so many fingers inside him already. How would it feel to have an alpha's cock inside his small cavern.

Kwang Soo spread Jong Kook's hole with both of his hands. It was still tight, but hopefully would fit.

He then processed to get up, and Jong Kook was fast to react. He grabbed his hand just right in time before Kwang Soo left him all vulnerable and needy.

Jong Kook looked at Kwang Soo with wide eyes, telling him not to leave him, and Kwang Soo felt like he just adopted a spoiled kitten for Christmast.

"I need to take off my pants," Kwang Soo said, grinning.

"I'll do it."

Jong Kook knew that Kwang Soo was capable of undressing himself, but the fear of being left behind or just simply being separated for a minute from the alpha had frightened him.

Kwang Soo was grateful of course, he got his hands free to play with Jong Kook's bumps while kissing the older man in the forehead.

Jong Kook would moan a little when Kwang Soo touched his shaft or the prepared hole, but he was too occupied on his task to free Kwang Soo's penis that he just ignored them.

Kwang Soo could hear the gasp, Jong kook's hand had stopped on his track.

"What's wrong Hyung?"

Jong Kook swallowed, "It's huge."

Kwang Soo laughed.

"Don't be silly Hyung, it will get twice bigger inside you and even more when we knot."

Jong Kook almost fainted upon hearing that.

"Let's stop this, I can't, I will break," Jong Kook tried to run away but Kwang Soo also lost his calm.

"Don't be ridiculous, stay still."

Jong Kook stayed as he was told. How he hated being omega so much right then.

"Lie on your back and present yourself."

Jong Kook couldn't believe how obedient he had become. He lied down and spread his legs wide, using his hands to spread his buttcheeks.

Kwang Soo nodded, giving his approval. All of Jong Kook reactions was cute to him. His lust was already drawn to Jong Kook's and soon his heart would follow.

Jong Kook had to lift his head when he sensed the heavy breathing right on top of him.

"I'll begin."

With that, Kwang Soo finally penetrated Jong Kook. Kwang Soo let out a relieve sigh. He never thought that taming an omega would be this difficult. But soon he focused his attention on Jong Kook who was writhing underneath him.

Jong Kook clutched Kwang Soo's arm tightly, urged him to slow down because it hurt like hell for him. But Kwang Soo's length kept penetrating him until it reach the dead end.

"Relax Hyung, I told you to relax," Kwang Soo started again, stroking Jong Kook's abdoment.

"How?" Jong Kook sobbed. Kwang Soo was ripping him apart and he was told to relax and enjoy. Kwang Soo must be crazy.

Kwang Soo knew better than to stop. He pressed Jong Kook to stay in place when he pulled out his length only to pushed it deeper.

Jong Kook arched his back. Fingers digging into Kwang Soo's poor arms.

It hurt so much he would faint. Kwang Soo's penis started to swell and it was hard for Jong Kook to breathe.

Jong Kook was never taken before. He lacked experience so to have a full grown up alpha male penetrate him must have been too much, Kwang Soo thought.

But all he could do was telling the pitiful man to relax and bear with the pain.

"It will get better I promise."

With that Kwang Soo started to pound hard. Jong Kook's misery aside, he also had difficulty holding himself up while his shaft was surrounded by such tight space.

Kwang Soo could go deaf hearing all the high pitch screaming from Jong Kook. But he kept going on and on until the screaming sounded more like moans. With little sobs here and there but Kwang Soo could sense that his Hyung had relaxed.

"Much better, right?" Kwang Soo made sure.

"It's still hurt..." Jong Kook managed to speak out.

It still hurt when Kwang Soo pushed his length deep, but at the same time, there was somewhat pleasure.

"Don't lie to me Hyung. You enjoy it, especially when I do it like this," said Kwang Soo before bending slightly to hit Jong Kook's sensitive spot.

Jong Kook let out a ridiculously feminine moan that surprised even himself. Damn. Kwang Soo had definitely have Jong Kook on his palm now.

Kwang Soo grinned. He pressed his lips to Jong Kook's and ask for an access. He kept their mouth busy while continuously fucking Jong Kook, making sure that he hit the right spot each time.

"I'm.. close," Jong Kook blabbered.

"Hold it hyung, you're not allowed to cum unless I told you to," Kwang Soo reminded. He was also so close himself.

It gets to the tricky part.

Kwang Soo licked his lips. He then collected Jong Kook's legs and bend them until they touched Jong Kook's stomach.

"Ah, what." Jong Kook was flexible but it was not his most comfortable position.

"I will let you cum, hold your legs for me."

Jong Kook obeyed.

Kwang Soo placed his palm on both side of Jong Kook's body before pounding harder, making Jong Kook see stars.

He buried his length deep inside Jong Kook before touching Jong Kook's neglected manhood.

Jong Kook moaned uncontrollably when his fully erected penis was stroked by Kwang Soo's big hand.

"You may cum."

With that simply approval, Jong Kook came hard.

Kwang Soo grunted. Jong kook's ring tightened and gave pressure to his swollen cock.

Jong Kook was steadying his breath when he felt something off.

Kwang Soo's ridiculously big penis was starting to swell again.

Jong Kook met eyes with Kwang Soo and he soon realized what was happening.

The knotting.

"It hurts, yes I know Hyung. Bear it for me," Kwang Soo tried his best to calm his omega.

It was already hard for Jong Kook to take his normal penis and now he had to experience the knotting which always hurt.

Kwang Soo was desperate to sooth the older man but he couldn't stop himself from ready to burst.

He could hear Jong Kook's screaming along with the flow of semen that filled Jong Kook all the way to his deepest part.

"It's done, see. Just stay breathing," Kwang Soo kept talking to Jong Kook. All he wanted to do was resting and enjoying the sudden burst of pleasure but Jong Kook needed him.

The hot liquid kept pouring inside him, and Jong Kook couldn't close his legs because Kwang Soo was still there. Not that he had the energy to move anyway.

"You will get use to it, I promise. Only hurt for the first time," Kwang Soo assured, caressing Jong Kook's stomach which was filled with his seed.

"No more pills, it's not good for you," Kwang Soo added, reminding Jong Kook like how he scold a five years old child, "I will take care of your heat."

If you said so. Jong Kook thought, too tired to argue.

"Am I yours now?" Jong Kook finally asked. His voice sounded hoarse from all the screaming.

Kwang Soo stopped kissing Jong Kook's face for a moment.

"Yeah, I smeared my scent all over you. You got my semen inside you. We're officially bond."

Jong Kook let out a deep sighed.

"You're happy to finally have an owner or you're happy that I own you?" Kwang Soo being genuinely interested.

Jong Kook looked at him and shook his head, refused to answer the question.

Kwang Soo shrugged.

Jong Kook would always be a stubborn omega and it would be hard to change the way he was. Kwang Soo wouldn't be bothered of course. He got the man for himself for the rest of his life anyway.

And now, since they would stuck to each other for an hour later, Kwang Soo might as well enjoy his trophy closely, intimately.


	2. The pain of living together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jong Kook could be stubborn and Kwang Soo may lose his temper

Jong Kook’s life had changed after that day.

Of course.

He got his own alpha and he was not a virgin anymore.

On top of that, Kwang Soo had decided that Jong Kook have to move in with him.

So there he was, putting his not so much belongings on the squeaky clean marble floor of Kwang Soo’s living room.

Jong Kook whistled.

“You’re rich,” he said, raising his eyebrows to the tall alpha.

“I’m not, Hyung,” Kwang Soo answered, laughing. Jong Kook knew that Kwang Soo meant it and it hurt his pride worse.

As an omega, he couldn’t get better earning job and he was stuck living his life in the small room he called home, whose entire space could fit in Kwang Soo’s bathroom.

“You’re indeed an alpha,” Jong Kook mumbled not particularly to anyone.

“Yeah, thanks.” Kwang Soo who was clueless to Jong Kook’s sorrow answered proudly.

“So, what are you doing for a living?”

Kwang Soo opened up a conversation while they were having lunch together.

Jong Kook swallowed his chicken and looked at Kwang Soo.

“Whatever that works for me. Mostly construction work.”

No wonder he got such nice tan and muscles.

Kwang Soo gulped down.

“Well, now that you have me, you can quit your job and stay at home,” Kwang Soo continued after clearing his throat.

“No, I’m going to work.” Jong Kook answered harshly while biting his piece of chicken.

_Don’t make me feel more miserable than this._

Kwang Soo watched as Jong Kook munched his salad angrily. He sighed.

It’s not everyday Kwang Soo could own an omega. Their numbers are limited and Kwang Soo himself was not the greatest alpha. He of course felt thankful to have one and he vowed to give the omega his best.

He brought Jong Kook here to provide him the best protection and care yet all Jong Kook did was scowling and glaring at him.

Kwang Soo was also frustrated. What did he do wrong?

And it got even worse when the time for them to sleep came.

“I’ll sleep here,” Jong Kook declared, placing the blanket he stole from Kwang Soo’s cupboard on one of the sofas in the living room.

Kwang Soo opened his mouth in disbelieve.

“Hyung, don’t toy with my patience.”

Jong Kook shivered. He could smell the anger from Kwang Soo.

“I want you to warm my bed, get in and wait for me,” Kwang Soo ordered. After he made sure that Jong Kook had obeyed, he went to the bathroom and splashed his face with water.

He wondered if it was because he was around the omega that his alpha instinct kicked in or Jong Kook was such a pain in the ass that he couldn’t control himself anymore.

When he went back to his room, Jong Kook was already curled up inside the blanket in the furthest side of the bed, clearly didn’t want to be disturbed.

Kwang Soo sighed. He lied down next to the covered Jong Kook and closed his eyes, hoping that the next day would be much smoother than today.

 

“I can’t take it anymore, Hyung! What should I do?”

“Well, show him who’s in charge. You’re the alpha, not me.”

“I don’t want to make him scared of me. Besides, he’s much scarier than me actually,” Kwang Soo confessed through his phone and he could hear Haha laughing out loud.

“Yah, you’re still an alpha no matter how clumsy you are. He may be scary but he’s just an omega. He needs to listen to you.”

Kwang Soo sighed. Haha didn’t understand. He didn’t want to control Jong Kook by force. He wanted to make Jong Kook listen and understand that he care about him, not because Jong Kook was just an omega who needed to be dominated.

Besides, Kwang Soo was honestly scared of being murdered while sleeping, or losing a limb.

“Then just wait until his cycle and teach him until he learns his place. I heard that omega would become more docile the more you filled him with seeds.”

Haha could be really upfront sometimes, Kwang Soo thought. He cleared his throat and bid a goodbye before turning off his phone.

“Meals are ready,” Jong Kook called, didn’t give a damn about Kwang Soo’s burning face.

They ate in silence.

Kwang Soo, with his still red ears, ate while stealing glances at Jong Kook who was busy munching and reading a sport magazine.

Kwang Soo sighed again. He sighed so many times these days that his lungs hurt.

If he had to wait, then he would wait. No matter how stubborn Jong Kook was, he would need him in the end.

But he waited for too long.

It was almost a month after they started living together and Jong Kook was still functioning normally.

Kwang Soo of course got suspicious. So when Jong Kook excused himself after dinner, Kwang Soo waited for the right moment and barged into the unlocked bathroom.

There he saw Jong Kook with the familiar bottle.

“Kim Jong Kook!” Kwang Soo shouted out, his hands clenched tightly from anger.

Jong Kook froze on his spot.

“Have you drank it?”

Jong Kook shut his lips.

Kwang Soo growled, “Spit it!” he ordered.

Jong Kook hesitantly spit the pills he had in his mouth onto Kwang Soo’s awaiting hand.

Jong Kook was really sure that he would get hit, but all Kwang Soo did was taking a deep breath and calming his temper.

Kwang Soo was so mad that he though about punching the mirror like in a makjang drama. It was so hard to control his emotion right then.

After much struggle Kwang Soo let out a heavy breath and looked at Jong Kook.

“Bed.”

Jong Kook didn’t like the order but he knew he was wrong, so he obeyed without much protest and left for Kwang Soo to calm down.

Kwang Soo threw the remaining pills into the closet and flushed it. He almost crushed the bottle in his palm if not because he knew how painful it would be later.

Besides, he still had a task to do and it required his skillful hands.

He went back to their room and found Jong Kook in his favorite pose. Hiding inside the blanket and as far as possible from Kwang Soo’s spot.

Kwang Soo gave up. He throw himself onto the empty space next to Jong Kook and slept.

He would wait for an even tastier meal.

And he was right.

Kwang Soo was woken up by the strong scent of pheromones.

He opened his eyes and found Jong Kook still covered in the blanket. But the scent was unmistakably coming from him.

Kwang Soo uncovered the blanket and had to back up.

Jong Kook was breathing heavily, face flushing red. He looked weak and so much in heat.

Kwang Soo had to cover his nose because the omega scent was unbearably strong.

Jong Kook saw that and he scoffed because Kwang Soo was acting like he just discovered a decomposed corpse. But soon he closed his eyes again and focused on breathing.

“I told you that the pills were not good for your body,” Kwang Soo reminded. He pulled the rest of the blanket that was still covering Jong Kook and found out that the omega had all his shirt button opened.

Kwang Soo now had to cover his nose for different purpose.

Damn nosebleed.

"It's hot inside the blanket," Jong Kook reasoned before he was asked.

Kwang Soo hurriedly excused himself to stop the bleeding and calm his groin. Drinking ice cold water helped a lot. He took a deep breath and replaying what Haha had said to him on the phone.

“Well, it’s now or not at all.”

Jong Kook heard the door opened slowly. Kwang Soo appeared in his vision and Jong Kook grinned.

It really was not the time to laugh but Kwang Soo looked so funny with his face mask.

“No choice Hyung, you stinks.”

Jong Kook grumbled, “it’s my scent.”

Kwang Soo was glad that Jong Kook responded well. That meant Jong Kook still got the energy to play.

So Kwang Soo immediately started to work.

He stripped Jong Kook naked processed from his shirt and then pants. It was easy peasy because Jong Kook was really not in the state to fight back.

“I’m fed up with your bad attitude, Hyung. You know you can't make me angry or else.” Kwang Soo explained, folding his hands so he looked more in power.

Jong Kook growled but it soon changed into whimpers when Kwang Soo nudged his defenseless nipple with his fingers.

"You like it Hyung? I will tease you until you can’t take it anymore and beg for my cock.”

Jong Kook frowned. Kwang Soo must be joking. He knew that Kwang Soo was hard himself, how would he suppose to endure.

The answer was tongue and hands.

Jong Kook squirmed when Kwang Soo licked his earlobe. He could feel every stroke of Kwang Soo's fingers on his body. The heat had made him so sensitive that every simple touch would burn his skin with lust. 

“Don’t moan Hyung, you make me hot,” Kwang Soo softly said but didn’t help Jong Kook at all.

He kept Jong Kook on his laps, stroking the abs with his left hand while his other hand toying the nipple. 

On each occasion, when he felt like it, he would give pressure to Jong Kook’s aching balls and Jong Kook would jolt up.

Kwang Soo would then release the pressure before Jong Kook could come, leaving the man in heat frustrated and whiny.

Oh how Kwang Soo wanted to enter him right then. But he had to endure for their own good. Jong Kook hadn’t learned enough.

But oh, it was hard having your omega so close to your body, his plump butt on top of your cock, surrounded by the sweet pheromone that generate from his skin.

Jong Kook could go nuts and so did Kwang Soo.

After making Jong Kook panted hard by pumping his cock and left it hanging on the edge, Kwang Soo couldn’t hold himself and ran outside.

He could hear Jong Kook cries, calling for Kwang Soo because an omega in heat needed his alpha around.

“I’ll be back, Hyung, wait there.”

With that Kwang Soo ran as fast as he could to reach his phone and dialed his friend.

“Yah, what’s up,” Haha answered.

“Hyung, I’m so horny I can’t keep it any longer.”

There was a pause.

“Thanks for sharing the news Kwang Soo.”

“No no, Hyung, you know what I mean.”

Haha sighed.

“Well, you can always fuck and release yourself. Ok no, yeah I understand, you want to prolong the game.”

Kwang Soo waited for haha to think.

“You know the alpha suppressant?

“It works like the pill that omega uses but milder. It will control blood rush in your crotch area for like 1-2 hours. The pill is actually good for alphas who can’t control their hard on when working around with omega. "

Kwang Soo hated taking medicine but agreed to try one. So he ran to the nearest drug store and drank it right there.

The effect was quite fast. He could feel his cock calming down and finally back to the normal size. Poor for Jong Kook though, because that meant he needed to wait longer to get release.

Kwang Soo went back with more confident. He opened his bedroom door to greet Jong Kook but froze in spot instead.

Jong Kook was sobbing with tears flowing out from his small pitiful eyes. His body was trembling and weak from all the heat that trapped inside his body.

Kwang Soo clenched the doorknob tight. Obviously the pill didn't work that well because his cock was starting to swell again.

"Hyung, hyung, I'm back! See, I'm here. I'm sorry I left you," Kwang Soo tried, making his way as fast as possible for Jong Kook to see.

Jong kook still had this unfocused gaze and only responded with more sobbing. So Kwang Soo decided to kiss him. More kiss, and deeper until the sobs changed into short breath.

"Did you miss me?" Kwang Soo asked, kissing Jong Kook's nose.

"Don't leave me again."

Kwang Soo knew that Jong Kook only said it because he was in heat. Omegas couldn't bear being separated from their alphas for too long while they were in vulnerable state. It was their instinct to call out for protection.

But Kwang Soo wanted to believe otherwise, that finally Jong Kook had wanted him because he loved him. That would be the beginning of happily ever after.

Kwang Soo decided that it was the right time to give in. He poured plenty amount of gel on his hand and began penetrating Jong Kook slowly. Jong Kook shivered from the slick and cold sensation but Kwang Soo was gentle enough to not frighten the omega. He fucked Jong Kook's wet hole and made the man in his arms cried out his name.

That sounded delicious and Kwang Soo wanted more. He put more fingers inside to spread him wide while kissing all over Jong Kook's body, marking him everywhere so there would be love trace from today's activity.

"Do you want something, Hyung? Hmm, tell me."

Jong Kook was too dizzy to make some words. He just nodded with everything Kwang Soo said with damped eyes.

"I'm asking you Hyung," Kwang Soo said, getting impatient. He curled his fingers inside Jong Kook so that they brushed his prostate.

Jong Kook cried out helplessly.

"Kwang Soo, I want Kwang Soo." Jong Kook tried. His voice sounded so hoarse and he didn't know if Kwang Soo could hear him.

"What me, hmm?" Kwang Soo was quite enjoying it. Jong Kook was all cute and honest now. The stubborn annoying Jong Kook was probably just his nightmare.

Kwang Soo pulled out all his fingers only to pushed them deeper, purposely hit the sweet spot right there.

Jong Kook grunted. His cock was so hard it would burst. And he finally did.

He spurted out his semen and it almost hit Kwang Soo's face. He panted hard, trying to calm his heartbeat after the sudden burst of pleasure.

"Hyung, who allows you to cum?" Kwang Soo scolded. He couldn't believe his omega just cum without his permission.

Jong Kook was still busy breathing, he side eye Kwang Soo.

"You make me on the edge for too long."

Kwang Soo sighed. 

"Then you can at least give me a head. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair."

Kwang Soo didn't wait for Jong Kook to answer. He zipped open his fly to free his aching cock, which had already been swelling half of the normal size.

Jong Kook couldn't believe this guy. He just learned how it felt to get penetrated not long ago. Now Kwang Soo forced him to take his huge shaft with his mouth.

But at least he had to try. So Jong Kook started with a teasing lick. He moved his long tongue from the base to the tip.

Kwang Soo moaned happily,"It's delicious, right Hyung?"

No, it feels like licking a corn dog, Jong Kook thought. The worst thing was, Jong Kook didn't even eat junkfood.

"Hyung, you may start swallowing mine."

Jong Kook eyes widened.

How? No one ever swallowed a corndog as much as Jong Kook concerned.

But Kwang Soo was waiting in anticipation so Jong Kook gave his best. He opened his mouth as wide as he could before inserting the head of Kwang Soo's penis into his slick cavern. The head only had filled his entire mouth. What about the rest?

Kwang Soo waited patiently but Jong Kook didn't move, so he tried to help by pulling his head closer to him.

Jong Kook's body shook uncontrollably and Kwang Soo realized that it was better to withdraw. He let Jong Kook head go and the latter coughed up as soon as he was freed.

"You need to learn how to deep throating later," Kwang Soo said, disappointed.

"I think the problem is the size of your cock," Jong Kook tried to defend himself, but his mouth was too sore it came out as blabber.

"I take your apology, I'll use your bottom then."

Kwang Soo pushed Jong Kook's shoulders so he was lying on his back. He grab both of Jong Kook's knees and pressed them until they touched Jong Kook's chest.

Jong Kook closed his eyes for what would come next. He arched his back when his ring muscles got stretched forcefully by Kwang Soo's erected cock. His legs were pressed tightly to his chest by the weight of Kwang Soo.

Jong Kook was barely breathing when Kwang Soo began fucking him hard. He bit his lips and grab the sheet for support. It hurt so bad Jong Kook began crying again. 

Kwang Soo noticed, he soon changed his pace to a much slower one and brushed his finger to wipe Jong Kook's tears away.

"It hurts only in the beginning."

With that, Kwang Soo began pounding again, but with more care so Jong Kook could start feeling good.

Jong Kook's moans sounded like a melody. Kwang Soo was sure he could be a great singer, especially in bed.

Kwang Soo flinched, and he pushed his shaft so deep into Jong Kook before forming a knot.

The usual cries, the usual burst of pleasure. And they were bonded once again.

Suddenly Kwang Soo was concerned with their position.

"Excuse me Hyung."

With that, he lifted Jong Kook who was still attached to him and lie himself down, propping Jong Kook on top of him.

"I'm tired," Kwang Soo whined, resting himself on the soft mattress finally.

"What about me." Jong kook pouted. He still had a hard on and stuck sitting on Kwang Soo's cock.

"Yeah, I promise that I will take care of you," Kwang Soo said lazily. He flicked his fingers to Jong Kook's puckered nipples, earning him a yelp and dead stare from Jong Kook who protected his chest with both his hands. 

Kwang Soo grinned and changed his attack to Jong Kook's cock, stroking the length until Jong Kook moaned and loosen his guard so Kwang Soo could attack his chest again.

"It's not funny," Jong Kook whined when Kwang Soo laughed at him.

The knotting would take time and the night still long.

Revenge always taste so sweet


End file.
